An Elf and a Wolf
by Yuri-hime
Summary: In a mythical world a Wolf and an Elf will meet. And that fateful meeting will begin the journey of discovering whether they can bridge the gap of two worlds to be together. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They belong to **Sunrise**.

**Setting:** Alternate Universe. **World:** Country of Almithara. Set in the Realm of the Woodland Elves, and the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf.

* * *

Speech - ""

Thoughts - _Italics_

_

* * *

_

Shizuru ran as fast as she could through the forests that made up the majority of the Elven Lands of Almithara. She thrashed through the bushes, darted in between the majestic soaring trees, and never once slowed down or looked back, to see how close or far away her pursuers were.

_I can't let them catch me, _Shizuru thought desperately to herself. _I'm_ _not ready...I'm not ready to do what they want...I'm not...I can't...I_ **wont! **Shizuru had this last desperate thought as she burst through a small thicket of trees, and smashed right into a figure which had been standing on the other side of the bushes.

Shizuru released a soft _oomph_, as she fell backwards and away from the figure, and landed hard on the forest floor.

The figure that she had run into also flew backwards, and landed equally as hard on the forest floor, but instead of releasing a soft exclamation, the person let out a loud curse.

Shizuru slowly raised her crimson-coloured eyes which were unusual even for an Elf, and looked at the person whom she had unintentionally knocked over, all thoughts of her pursuit temporarily forgotten as she got her first look of the stranger before her.

The person had long flowing beautiful raven locks, startlingly clear emerald-green eyes, and was dressed in a pair of dark brown trousers, a forest green top, and leather-bound black boots.

Even though she was dressed like a man, the stranger was the most beautiful Human that Shizuru had ever seen before in her life, and she sat dazed for a few seconds just staring at her.

"What exactly are you looking at so hard, Elf?" You _do_ realize that you just ran me over like a herd of wild Orcs. The least you could do is apologize, and then help me up," the stranger said in a voice that held a slight accent, mainly one that identified the stranger as one born to an upper-class nobility, despite the common clothes that she wore.

Shizuru felt her cheeks heat up slightly, as she realized just how long and hard she _had_ been staring at the young woman before her. Clearing her throat slightly, and then gracefully rising to her feet, Shizuru walked slowly forward, and then held out her hand for the stranger to grasp.

The stranger let out a small grunt as she held Shizuru's hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up. Once back up on her feet she began dusting herself off, removing all the twigs and as much dirt as she could from her clothes. Then once she was done patting herself down, the stranger turned those brilliant-green eyes back on Shizuru, and Shizuru felt her breath catch in her throat at the intensity of that gaze.

"So what's your name? I can't keep calling you 'Elf' now can I? That would be a bit rude, even though you _did_ run me over pretty hard just now," the young woman said with a slight twinkle in her eye, as she tilted her head curiously to the side, and gave Shizuru a slightly crooked smile.

Shizuru felt her heart give an involuntary extra _thump_, as the power of that smile was directed towards her. Sticking out her tongue a little to moisten her slightly dry lips, Shizuru finally opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I apologize. My name is Shizuru, and I did not mean to knock you over. It was an error on my part, but I was in a hurry to...be somewhere else...and I did not see you before I ran into you. Will you accept my apology...and please also tell me your name?" Shizuru asked in a melodious voice that had the same beautiful lilting quality that most Elves of the land possessed.

"Ahh, my name is Natsuki. And yes...yes of course I accept your apology," Natsuki stuttered out slightly, as she felt her mouth go slightly dry when she heard the Elf's beautiful voice and accent.

_She's gorgeous. And she has those lovely, delicate pointed ears that make her race so distinct and entrancing. And even though that flowing white top and bottom of hers are now slightly crumpled, and a little dusty with dirt from the forest floor, she is still very beautiful, _Natsuki thought to herself as she admired the way that Shizuru's long flowing, chestnut locks blew gently in the wind, and her burgundy-coloured eyes filled with what looked like slight amusement.

"My my Natsuki, do you see something that you like? You're looking awfully hard this way," Shizuru said in a light teasing voice, as she felt a small grin tug at the corners of her lips, as she watched the young woman before her flush a light red.

"I wasn't looking at anything. There isn't anything interesting to see here anyways," Natsuki huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and looked quickly off to the side with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

Shizuru raised her hand to cover her lips, as she tried not to let any giggles escape her. She then opened her mouth to make another teasing comment, when a sudden loud cry split the air around them, and the sound of many feet thrashing through the forest canopy reached their ears.

"SHIZURU! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER REVEAL YOURSELF **NOW**, OR THE CONSQUENCES WILL BE GRIM!" The voice that shook the very air around Shizuru and Natsuki caused Shizuru's face to grow pale, and her eyes began darting around frantically as she began looking for an escape route.

Natsuki took one look at Shizuru's pale scared face, then she looked over Shizuru's shoulder back into the dark forest where the loud booming voice had come from, before she then grabbed Shizuru's hand, and began pulling the Elf with her away from the sounds of pursuit.

"What...are...you doing? Where...are you...taking me!" Shizuru huffed out urgently, as she felt herself being dragged along at a fast pace.

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble, and I'm just lending you a hand in getting out of it," Natsuki replied, as she looked back at Shizuru and gave her a roguish grin.

Shizuru felt her heart give an extra thump once again as that smile turned on her, and even though she knew that trusting a Human could lead to very bad repercussions for her later on down the road, she tightened her grip in Natsuki's hand, and gave her an answering grin in return.

Natsuki then revealed a full smile that reached all the way up to her crystal-green eyes, and Shizuru decided right then and there that despite being hunted and chased through the forest, and being carried away by a young Human woman whom she had just met...that she would follow Natsuki to the ends of the earth, if that's where Natsuki would lead them.

_

* * *

_

To be continued...?

* * *

**AN:** I really hope that you all enjoyed this! =D

Please leave me a review letting me know what you all thought about it, and if I should continue it =3

_~Yuri-hime~_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki led Shizuru down a long winding path that was hidden in the forest. Not even Shizuru had known that this path existed, and these were Elven lands that they were running through.

Shizuru wondered briefly how Natsuki knew the forest so well, when as a Human she wasn't supposed to be trespassing on these lands. But Shizuru decided to worry about such a detail later, as they were still busy trying to escape her pursuers. So far though they seemed to have done so, as Shizuru could no longer hear the sounds of many feet rushing through the forest chasing after them.

But Shizuru was beginning to tire, and she was just about to tug on Natsuki's hand to get her to slow down, or even to stop for just a few minutes so that she could rest. But just as Shizuru was about to open her mouth to ask Natsuki to stop, Natsuki pulled her through a small grove of trees, and once through onto the other side Shizuru saw a view that nearly took her breath away.

It was the majestic waterfalls that marked the edge of the Elven Lands. Just beyond the valley that stretched away from the falls, the lands of the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf could be seen. Shizuru had never been any further than the valley itself, as to step foot on Human lands was strictly forbidden among her people.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a curious glance after she had gotten over her surprise at seeing the waterfall, and then she tugged lightly on Natsuki's hand to get the other young woman to look at her.

"Natsuki...what exactly are we doing here?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Natsuki just squeezed Shizuru's hand, and then realized that she was _still_ holding Shizuru's hand, and she blushed slightly with this realization, but didn't let go of the Elf's hand.

"Just trust me, and please continue to follow me. I'll make sure that whoever is chasing you won't find you. I'll protect you...I promise..." Natsuki mumbled this last bit out of the corner of her mouth, blushing fiercely as she said it, before she gave Shizuru's hand a light tug, and began leading the Elf down a barely visible path that lead down to the waterfall.

Shizuru fought back a giggle at Natsuki's cute blush, but she also felt a gentle warmth inside her chest, and she returned Natsuki's hand squeeze. She noticed Natsuki's face become even redder at this, but the raven-haired girl never let go of her hand.

Shizuru allowed a small smile to cross her lips, as she followed Natsuki down the path leading towards the waterfall. She couldn't remember the last time that she had spent quality time with someone who wasn't expecting her to live up to her very high responsibilities, and who wasn't expecting her to behave in a certain manner befitting her position in the Elven tribes.

It was...nice...a foreign feeling to Shizuru...and she didn't miss the irony that the person who was making her feel this way was a Human female.

Finally they reached the very end of the path, and now stood only a few feet away from the bottom edge of the waterfall. Shizuru looked up at the massive wall of water, and just admired how powerful it looked from the bottom like this. She felt almost like an ant that would be squished beneath the pounding waters if she made even the slightest misstep.

Which was why her heart nearly flew out of her chest when Natsuki began walking purposely towards the waterfall. Shizuru immediately tugged hard on Natsuki's hand to make her stop, which she immediately did, before she turned to look curiously back at Shizuru.

"Natsuki...where are we going? Are we going to try to escape by swimming through _that_?" Shizuru asked, a fair eyebrow rising as she looked pointedly at the pounding wall of water near them.

Natsuki just grinned at Shizuru, before tuning fully towards the Elven girl. She then reached forward and took Shizuru's other hand into her own, so that she was now holding both of Shizuru's hands in her own.

"Shizuru, I promised you that I would protect you, right...and I _never_ go back on my word...ever_._ So please...just continue to trust me for just a little bit longer," Natsuki asked in a pleading voice, as she looked straight into Shizuru's burgundy-red eyes.

Shizuru felt her breath catch at such an intense look being directed towards her, from such beautifully clear verdant-green eyes, as she found herself just nodding at Natsuki's request, and deciding to fully trust in whatever the girl before her had in mind.

Natsuki smiled that full smile of hers that completely reached her eyes again, and Shizuru felt as if her heart would simply pound out of her chest from such a look. She had _never_ had such a strong reaction towards anyone like this before in her life, and it _would_ have to be towards a Human, whom all Elves were _expressly_ forbidden from socializing with. Just as all Humans were taught from birth to never trespass onto Elven lands, or they would face dire consequences.

Natsuki then once again tugged on Shizuru's hands, and then letting go of just one and still holding firmly onto the other, Natsuki pulled Shizuru along with her, and they both continued on towards the towering waterfall. As they got closer, the watery spray from the falls blew onto Shizuru's face from the pounding force of the water hitting the stream below it. And as Natsuki led Shizuru along the side of the stream, Natsuki then took a sudden turn around the side of a massive boulder that was on the path, and suddenly Shizuru found herself being led _behind_ the waterfall.

One of Shizuru's chestnut-coloured eyebrows rose swiftly in surprise, as she hadn't realized that there was even a path that led behind the falls.

_I've lived on these Elven lands all my life, and I never knew that there was this path that led behind the falls like this. How is it that this Human girl knows so much about our lands, when she __**must**_ _know that all Humans are forbidden from setting foot onto Elven Land, _Shizuru thought curiously to herself, as she allowed Natsuki to lead her into a dark enclosed space behind the waterfall. Her Elven eyes began blinking rapidly as her eyesight began adjusting from the bright light outside, to this total and complete darkness inside.

Suddenly without warning Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and stepped away from the Elf. But before Shizuru even had the chance to call out to Natsuki in worry, a sudden and bright light lit up the darkness around them, and Shizuru had to shield her sensitive Elven eyes until they properly adjusted to this new and sudden light source.

Once her eyes had adjusted enough, Shizuru swept her eyes around as she quickly tried to spot Natsuki again.

The raven-haired girl was standing in the middle of the enclosed space, with a torch in her hand that had a bright and cheery flame flickering away at the top of it.

Natsuki stood there in the middle of what Shizuru could now see was a semi-large cave, grinning that roguish grin of hers, before she slowly walked forward, and took Shizuru's hand in hers once more.

"Welcome Shizuru...to my secret hiding place."

* * *

**AN: **A HUGE thank you to everyone who took the time to review my first chapter! It was really great to see that so many people liked this idea for a fic that I had =3

Please continue to review, as reviews help to inspire and motivate =3

See ya next chapter! =D

_~Yuri-hime~_


	3. Chapter 3

"My my, and what a nice hiding place it is too, Natsuki. Right on Elven Lands," Shizuru lightly teased, as she came over to stand beside the other girl.

Natsuki flushed lightly, as she let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"Oh, you know how it is Shizuru. A nice big empty cave like this. Right on the border of Elven Lands and the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf. I mean no one was using it, and I didn't think it would bother anyone if I..." Natsuki's slight rambling was cut off as Shizuru gently placed her finger against Natsuki's lips, and then gave her an amused smile.

"Natsuki, unlike most of the Elves on this land, I don't have any problem with you using this cave. I don't agree with the 'age-old rule' that Humans and Elves shouldn't mingle or co-exist with each other. I find such a rule quite silly actually. So, if Natsuki wants to use a cave that no one else uses or even knows exists, then I have absolutely no problem with it," Shizuru said, as she lightly removed her finger from Natsuki's lips, instantly finding herself missing that gentle pressure against her finger, and forcing herself not to blush at this feeling.

Natsuki let out a small sigh of relief, as she really hadn't wanted to offend the other girl. Being in her presence was...soothing...and back home where she was from things weren't always so...soothing for her.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a light smile, before she gently tugged on Shizuru's hand, and began pulling the Elven girl towards the back of the cave.

"Natsuki, where are we going?" Shizuru asked, as the other girl pulled her right before the back wall of the cave, and then raised their joined hands to place _her_ finger over Shizuru's lips this time.

"Shh...just...trust me," Natsuki said softly, as she slowly lowered their joined hands, and then letting go of Shizuru's hand the ebony-haired girl slowly reached forward, and pressed hard on a small section of rock before her.

Shizuru felt her eyes widen as the very wall before her began to slide backwards, revealing a very narrow space, just big enough for a person to slip through. Her eyes immediately went to Natsuki's widely grinning face, and she said, "my my, Natsuki is _certainly_ a person full of surprises."

Natsuki's grin just grew wider, and she once again took Shizuru's hand into her own, quickly realizing that this was becoming a habit, but ignoring the fluttering in her stomach that occurred every time that she held the Elf's hand in hers, and gently tugged Shizuru towards the small opening in the cave wall.

Shizuru easily followed Natsuki through the small opening, the way before them illuminated by the torch that Natsuki had in her hand.

They had only moved forward a few feet, before Shizuru heard the massive rock wall behind them slowly move back into place effectively sealing them in. But surprising, Shizuru didn't feel scared or worried by it as she trusted the girl before her completely by this point.

_It's so strange that I trust her so much already, even though we've only just met. There is just something about her that makes me feel...safe...and so far she has done everything to show me that my trust is well-deserved, _Shizuru thought to herself, as she continued to follow Natsuki further into the darkness before them.

Then suddenly with almost no warning, Shizuru stepped from the dark gloom that had surrounded her and Natsuki, and into a small enclosed cave that had a set of three already lit torches held in sconces, set against the walls of this smaller hidden cave.

Stepping from behind Natsuki with eyes filled with wonder, Shizuru looked around and saw a small cot set up at the very back of the cave wall, with a small barrel set beside it filled with apples, pears, plums, and peaches. On the other side of the cot was a very small dresser, on top of which a few parchments lay with an inkwell sitting to the side, with a quill feather sticking out from the top of the inkwell.

Shizuru turned amazed eyes back onto Natsuki, and then asked, "do you...live here?"

Natsuki gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, as she walked over to a small basin filled with water tucked away into a dark corner, where she then dunked the torch into it effectively outing the flame. She then put the doused torch on top of a small wooden box beside the basin, and then turned back around and made her way back over to Shizuru.

"Well no, I don't actually _live_ here...much...I just kind of use it as a sort of...refuge...for when I just need to take a break from my 'regular' life, Natsuki replied as she went over and sat down on the cot, and then blushing slightly patted the spot beside her for Shizuru to sit upon. "Would you like to have a seat and rest your feet? You've done a lot of running today, so I'm sure that you could use the rest."

"My my, Natsuki is already inviting me into her bed. How bold," Shizuru said with a teasing smile, as she made her way over to the cot, and sat down on its surprisingly soft surface.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed, as the light flush on her face became a full-blown blush.

Shizuru giggled lightly, as she enjoyed such a cute reaction.

Natsuki let out a loud _huff_, and crossed her arms over her chest, but then she slowly lowered her arms, and let out a light chuckle.

"You're obviously quite a teaser, Shizuru. I haven't met very many Elves like you. Most of them, while being as beautiful as you are, are usually very...stoic...and they don't seem to like to smile very much. They just go about their business in that graceful way that Elves usually do, but you're the first one whom I've seen and met who has smiled like you have. It's really very nice to see," Natsuki said, as she looked off to the side shyly, surprised at herself for having said so much. She didn't usually talk this much with other people. Especially with someone whom she had only just met, but there was just something about Shizuru that made her feel...safe...that it was okay to lower her guard in the Elf's presence.

"Natsuki thinks that I'm beautiful?" Shizuru asked, as her garnet-coloured eyes lit up, as she looked over at Natsuki with a teasing grin on her face.

"I...erm...ah...what I meant was...umm," Natsuki stuttered as she tried to look anywhere but at Shizuru's widely grinning face.

"Natsuki's so cute when she blushes," Shizuru teased, as she watched Natsuki's face become as red as one of the apples in the barrel.

"Shizuruuu," Natsuki whined, as she looked pleadingly over at the Elven girl beside her.

"Okay Natsuki, I'll behave...for now," Shizuru said, as she let a small smile cross her lips.

"Thank you," Natsuki mumbled lightly, as she tried to will away the blush still staining her cheeks. "Oh yeah, Shizuru. I've been meaning to ask but as we were kind of...busy running away through the forest and all...can I ask what that was all about anyways? Who was chasing after you? And why?" Natsuki asked, as she looked at Shizuru with curious, concerned green eyes.

Shizuru released a light sigh, and then turned apologetic burgundy-red eyes towards Natsuki.

"Would it be terribly rude if I didn't answer that question right now? It's just such a complicated situation and I'd really prefer not to have to think, or worry about it too much right now," Shizuru said, as she lowered her head and stared down at the cave floor.

"Oh no no, it's perfectly alright. You don't have to talk about it right now. It's obviously a difficult subject for you, and I don't want to force you into speaking about it when you're not ready. Just...if you ever _do_ feel like talking about it...just know that I'll be here to listen," Natsuki said as she reached forward and gently tucked a loose strand of silky, chestnut hair behind Shizuru's delicate Elven ear.

Shizuru shivered at the contact as Natsuki's hand brushed lightly against her ear, and Shizuru found herself to be the one blushing this time around, as she turned her head shyly away from Natsuki's questioning stare.

"Our ears...an Elf's ears...they are our most sensitive feature...so when you just touched it right then..." Shizuru trailed off softly, as she tried not to meet Natsuki's slowly-widening eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shizuru. I didn't mean to...I mean I was just...you know that I was only...oh dammit," Natsuki muttered, before she just dropped her head into her hand, and moaned loudly in embarrassment.

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's reaction, before she slowly leaned over towards Natsuki's bowed head, and whispered lightly into the cobalt-haired girl's ear. "I don't mind it at all. Natsuki can touch my...sensitive...ears any time that she pleases."

Natsuki started slightly as she felt that warm breath blow softly against her ear, and this time it was Natsuki who felt a shiver work its way throughout her body.

"Shizuru! I told you! No...more...teasing!"

The only reply that Natsuki received was Shizuru's laughter, as it echoed warmly throughout the cave surrounding them.

* * *

**AN:** Whoo! Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter =D

Please leave a review, and let me know what you all thought about it =3

And a special Thank You to all those who took the time to review my last chapter! =3

_~Yuri-hime~_


	4. Chapter 4

"I think that enough time has passed that we can go back outside," Natsuki said, from her reclined position on her cot.

"Mm hmm," Shizuru mumbled back from her place sitting on a small chair before the desk, as she finished chewing on the apple that Natsuki had given her to eat earlier. "Natsuki is correct. We've been hiding safely in your cave for a little while now, and in fact I think it's probably nighttime by now," Shizuru replied, as she put down her half-eaten apple on the desk before her.

Natsuki sat up from her cot, and gave a long cat-like stretch, before she swiftly rose to her feet. "Okay! It's decided then! Let's go check things out outside, and if everything is all clear then we can take a bath together in the stream," Natsuki said with a determined nod of her head.

"Oooh, now Natsuki wants us to bathe _together_. My my, I didn't realize that Natsuki was so bold," Shizuru said with a twinkle in her eye, as she watched in delight as Natsuki's face turned five shades of red.

"Shizuru! You _know _what I meant when I said 'bathe' together! I meant...well what I was saying was...well you know that I...dammit Shizuru! You are a world-class troublemaker," Natsuki accused, as she raised her hand and pointed her finger at Shizuru's mirth-filled face.

Shizuru let out a small giggle as she slowly rose to her feet, and came over to stand by Natsuki. Then taking the hand that Natsuki had raised towards her and folding her own delicate Elven hand over it, Shizuru gave Natsuki a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, if my teasing really bothers you so much. It's just that I have such a rare opportunity to just be...myself...around anyone that I guess I've been going a little overboard with you. I just feel so comfortable around you even though we've only just met today," Shizuru admitted with a light, rosy blush staining her cheeks.

"Uhh...ahh well...I don't really mind the teasing...that much," Natsuki replied softly, as she stood slightly dumbfounded by the sight of a blushing Shizuru before her.

_Seeing a blush on __**her**__ face for a change...wow...she really __**is**__ such a beautiful Elf, _Natsuki thought dazedly to herself, as she was then treated to the sight of a rare, full smile spreading across Shizuru's face.

"Well, as long as Natsuki _truly_ doesn't mind my teasing _that_ much," Shizuru replied, as she gave Natsuki's hand a light squeeze.

Natsuki let out a light grunt as she turned her face to the side, to avoid seeing Shizuru's mischievous grin as she once again felt her own cheeks flushing red again.

_Damn she's a troublesome Elf...but...I kind of like that about her,_ Natsuki admitted quietly to herself, as she then turned and started walking towards the small wooden box set in the corner, tugging lightly on Shizuru's hand to pull the Elf along with her.

Once she was in front of the box, Natsuki slowly released Shizuru's hand before bending down before the box and slowly raising the lid upwards. She then reached in and pulled out two soft linen shifts, and then reached back and handed one to Shizuru, who immediately took it from Natsuki's hand. Natsuki then took out a thick medium-sized cloth before dropping the lid back down, and re-closing the box.

She then quickly rose to her feet, turned back towards Shizuru with a small smile on her face, and spoke to the Elven girl. "You can change into that after we've finished bathing, and I'm sorry that I only have this one cloth that we'll both have to use to dry off with," Natsuki mumbled shyly, as she held up the thick cloth that she held in her hand.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a soft smile that reached her eyes, and replied, "thank you for taking such good care of me, Natsuki. Even though you don't have to, and can actually get into serious trouble for it. I am in your debt, and if there is ever anything that you may ever need, _anything_ at all, I hope that I can someday repay the favour." Shizuru then dipped her head in a slight bow, her chestnut tresses falling forward to gently kiss her cheeks.

"Uh, there's no need to thank me," Natsuki hurriedly replied, as she placed her finger under Shizuru's chin, and lightly lifted the Elf's face back up to face hers. "I _wanted_ to help you and we're friends now...right...so friends can help each other out anytime, without there being any need for repayment...alright," Natsuki said softly, as she looked deeply into those bright, flame-coloured eyes and felt herself become mesmerized by them all over again.

"Natsuki and I are...friends now..." Shizuru said with an almost questioning tone, as a small smile began tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Yes, Shizuru. You and I are most definitely friends now," Natsuki replied, as a wide smile began spreading across her face.

Shizuru felt the small smile tugging at her lips blossom into a full-blown grin, and she reached forward and pulled a surprised Natsuki into a tight hug.

Natsuki stood still for only a second or two, before she raised her arms and wrapped them around Shizuru's delicate waist, tightly pulling the Elven girl into her arms.

After a few more precious seconds of this warm embrace, both Natsuki and Shizuru pulled back from each other, and then they both let out slightly nervous and embarrassed giggles, as they realized just how close their faces were to each other.

Then clearing her throat slightly, and giving Shizuru's waist a light squeeze, Natsuki slowly stepped out of their embrace, and then motioned towards the entrance of their little secret hideaway.

"It's time for our bath now, Shizuru. Shall we, milady," Natsuki said with a slight smirk, as she gave an exaggerated bow, and then held out her arm for Shizuru to take.

Shizuru gave an amused giggle, before she gracefully reached forward, wrapped her hands around Natsuki's arm, and allowed herself to be led towards the cave's secret entrance. "Why thank you, madam. Let us go have our bath...together," Shizuru couldn't resist saying with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Natsuki just groaned, as she pressed on a certain section of rock by the cave's entrance, and waited as the secret passage was once again revealed by the rock wall moving away.

"You, I can see now, are going to cause me nothing but trouble," Natsuki said, as she gave Shizuru's nose a light poke, as they began to make their way through the secret passage. Natsuki no longer needed a torch as she knew the path by heart, and Shizuru was quite content to hold onto Natsuki's arm as she led them back out into the larger cave.

Shizuru gave Natsuki an unrepentant grin, as they once again stood in the large cave behind the towering waterfall, and then heard the secret passage wall slide back into place behind them.

It was indeed nighttime as Shizuru had guessed, and the full moon provided more than enough light to illuminate the area around them.

Feeling a pleasant peacefulness settle over them, Natsuki and Shizuru began walking slowly forward, passing the wall of pounding water, and then headed down the path towards the stream that flowed down from the falls.

"I'm sorry that I don't have any bar soap with me. The soap maker had run out when I had gone to buy some, as it's a very popular commodity in the Kingdom," Natsuki said with a small apologetic smile on her face.

"That's quite alright, Natsuki. The cool refreshing water from the falls will be enough to cleanse us," Shizuru replied, as she looked up at the clear, star-studded sky feeling at peace with her surroundings as she was a Woodland Elf, and the nighttime was her favourite hour.

"We can change into our shifts over there in that small stand of trees," Natsuki replied, as she pointed to a small area of trees not too far away from where they were standing.

Shizuru nodded in agreement, as she allowed Natsuki to lead her over to the stand of trees, where she and Natsuki then finally let go of each other, as they each went their separate ways to change.

Once they had both changed, and placed their various clothing on a couple of bushes to keep them off the ground, Natsuki and Shizuru stepped back out into the open and back into the moon's silvery light. They almost let out dual gasps as they took in the sight of each other in the almost-silken-looking shifts, that did nothing to hide each others figures. Natsuki's figure was more toned while Shizuru's was softer, but they were both fit and it showed in their strides as they made their way back over to each other.

Once together again they both reached out, and held each others hand in what had so quickly become their habit, and then smiling softly at each other they made their way towards the water's edge.

Shizuru placed her bare foot into the crystal-clear water, the bottom showing clearly by the moon's shimmering rays, and she shivered slightly as the cool, chilled water covered her feet as she stepped fully into the stream.

They had selected a shallow part of the stream to bath in, and as Natsuki stepped in beside Shizuru, she also shivered lightly as her feet made contact with the cool water.

Then turning identical mischievous grins on each other they both bent over, scooped up a handful of water, and began splashing each other with the cold liquid. Laughing and running from each other as they played and 'bathed' each other with the cool, refreshing water from the stream, Natsuki and Shizuru just let loose and enjoyed their time together. Playing beneath the luminous rays of the full moon, they allowed the waters to wash away all their cares and worries from the day, leaving them once again feeling clean and refreshed.

Then just as Shizuru was going to throw another handful of water at Natsuki, a loud and deep _howl_ split the air around them, and Shizuru felt her entire body stiffen as she immediately recognized the sound.

_**Wolf!**_ Her mind all but screamed at her, as she frantically began looking into the dark forest that surrounded them, trying to pinpoint the exact location that the howl had come from.

"Natsuki! We have to get out of here. Now!" Shizuru said in an urgent whisper, as she looked over at the raven-haired girl, expecting to see Natsuki also looking for a safe path for them to take to escape.

What she saw instead was Natsuki standing still in the middle of the stream, with one of the widest, happiest grins that Shizuru had seen yet on her face.

"Nat...suki..." Shizuru said hesitantly, as she began to walk slowly towards the strangely-happy girl before her.

"Shizuru, there is no need to be afraid of. Now...I want you to turn around _slowly_, and say hello to a very good friend of mine," Natsuki said with a soft and gentle smile for Shizuru, as she pointed calmly behind Shizuru's back.

Shizuru felt her throat clench briefly before she swallowed lightly, and _slowly_ turned around as Natsuki suggested.

The sight that greeted her was enough to take her breath away, as she was presented with the view of a large and beautiful Silver Wolf, standing not five feet away from her near the water's edge.

As Shizuru raised her hand to cover her mouth which had fallen open in shock, she felt Natsuki slowly walk past her and towards the mighty wolf, her arm raised and her hand outstretched towards it.

Once Natsuki was within to Shizuru biting distance of the great wolf, Natsuki did something that caused her already wide, russet-red eyes to widen even further.

Natsuki went right up beside the wolf, which was so big that it stood higher than her waist, and then kneeling down beside the wolf, Natsuki wrapped her arms around the animal's furry neck...and gave it a warm hug.

Shizuru let out a soft gasp as her new friend was not only _not_ eaten by the great wolf, but the wolf then began to lick Natsuki's face causing the raven-haired girl to laugh and giggle, and tell the wolf that she held in her arms to, "cut it out."

Then once the wolf had finished his greeting, and stopped licking Natsuki's face, the emerald-eyed girl turned towards Shizuru and held her hand up in invitation, as she beckoned Shizuru forward to meet her wolf friend.

Shizuru took a slightly nervous step forward before she steeled her nerves, and walked briskly over towards Natsuki's outstretched hand.

Once she was finally close enough to reach out and hold Natsuki's hand, Natsuki pulled her forward gently and tugged her downwards, so that she and the wolf were now eye-to-eye with each other. Shizuru saw that the Silver Wolf had intense, jade-green eyes full of intelligence, as the wolf stared back at her with an air of dignity in its stance.

Natsuki then raised Shizuru's hand and gently placed it in front of the wolf's mouth, and Shizuru had to fight the urge to quickly pull her hand away. And then without warning the wolf opened his mouth...and began playfully licking Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru felt her body go weak with relief, and she let out a soft giggle as all the tension drained out of her body, as the wolf continued to lightly lick her hand. Then the pride-filled voice of Natsuki whispered gently in her ear.

"Shizuru, I want you to meet my best friend...Duran."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys keep me inspired and motivated to keep on writing more! =3

Please help keep this motivation going by leaving a review =D

And I am dedicating this chapter to my very own 'Suki' (**Leebot**). Hope you enjoyed it Bry~! =D


	5. Chapter 5

"Ara ara, very nice to meet you Duran," Shizuru said, as she dipped her head forward in a slight bow towards the great wolf.

"As Natsuki mentioned my name is Shizuru, and I am very honored to meet Natsuki's best friend. Natsuki has also become my good friend today, so I am very pleased to know that she has such a strong and majestic friend as you," Shizuru continued, as she moved her hand down the back of the wolf's neck, ruffling her fingers gently through his silvery fur.

Duran turned to Shizuru and gently licked her face as his way of showing that he was very pleased to meet her as well.

Shizuru let out a light giggle, and Natsuki sat back on her heels, and just watched her two friends getting to know each other, and feeling quite pleased with how things were turning out.

Then suddenly without warning, another loud howl broke the still air around them, and Duran quickly jerked his head up in the direction of the sound.

As Shizuru and Natsuki followed Duran's gaze, they saw two more great Silver Wolves crest the top of a small hill behind them, and they both howled loudly again as if telling Duran to finish playing, and to hurry along back to them.

Duran let out a loud answering howl, and then he turned his head back towards Shizuru and gave her face one final lick. Shizuru responded by giving Duran a quick hug around his neck, positive that she had just made a second new friend this night.

Then once Shizuru had gently let go of the wolf, Duran turned his shimmering emerald-eyed gaze towards Natsuki and the two friends just looked at each other, a silent communication passing between them.

Then Duran leaned forward and gave Natsuki's face a few final licks, before he turned on his heels and quickly ran back towards the other two wolves. Once they were all reunited, Duran turned to face Natsuki and Shizuru one last time before he then turned around, and made his way down the other side of the small hill and out of sight.

Shizuru was then startled to hear the quiet sound of sniffling by her ear, and she quickly turned slightly-alarmed eyes towards Natsuki. The cobalt-haired girl had her hand trying to discreetly wipe away some stray moisture from her eyes, and when she realized that Shizuru was watching her with a concerned look, Natsuki gave her a slightly embarrassed smile as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sorry, it's just that I so rarely get to see Duran anymore. He's grown into a strong and handsome Silver Wolf, and he's the pride of his pack," Natsuki said with a last sniffle, as she smiled a proud smile of her own for her wolf friend.

"How long has Natsuki known Duran?" Shizuru asked curiously, as she and Natsuki slowly rose to their feet together, and began making their way back towards the stream for a final wash off.

"Hmm, since he was just a small pup, and I was just a little girl. My father introduced him to me when we were both so young, and told me that Duran was to be my companion for life, as I'm sure you know that the Silver Wolves are the Guardians of the Kingdom," Natsuki replied, as she and Shizuru bent down once they were back in the stream, and gently washed their hands and feet off.

"Ara ara, Natsuki was given a Silver Wolf as her lifetime companion when she was just a little girl? That must mean that my Natsuki is fairly high up as far as nobility is concerned," Shizuru said with a teasing smile, as she and Natsuki finished washing up, and began making their way over to their clothes to get changed.

"You called me _your_ Natsuki just now," Natsuki mumbled with a bright blush, as she and Shizuru began changing back into their regular clothes, once they had gotten back to the bushes holding their garments.

Shizuru let out a light giggle, as she watched Natsuki's face turning such a lovely shade in the silvery moonlight.

"Oh, and uhh...yeah...my family is...noble," Natsuki admitted slightly uncomfortably, as she finished putting on her clothes and boots, and waited for Shizuru to also finish dressing.

"Ara ara remember Natsuki, I told you that you don't have to tell me anything yet if it makes you uncomfortable to do so," Shizuru said, as she gave Natsuki a gentle understanding smile, as she finally finished dressing, and reached forward to once again twine her fingers lightly through Natsuki's. "After all, I haven't told you everything about me and my circumstances yet either," Shizuru continued, as she tugged lightly on Natsuki's hand, and began leading her back towards their little hideaway cave.

"Yeah, I guess," Natsuki responded quietly, as she allowed herself to be led back towards the waterfall, and then behind it to the secret entrance of the inner cave. Once she and Shizuru had passed back through the secret passage, and were once again standing in the warm and cozy, torch-lit space of their private cave, Natsuki finally let go off Shizuru's hand, so that she could take their still-wet shifts, and hang them from a thin rope attached from one end of their little cave to the other, that Shizuru just noticed swayed slightly above their heads.

Then Natsuki moved back over to the small box tucked away in the corner, opened and lifted up the lid, reached in, and pulled out two extra dry linen shifts. She then dropped back down and closed the lid, stood back up from her crouched position, and made her way back over to Shizuru.

"Here you go, Shizuru. These are my last two clean shifts, but they will work well as sleepwear, so I'm just going to turn my back and you can do the same, and we can both chan...oh," Natsuki's voice trailed off in surprise, as she felt velvety-soft lips press gently against her cheek. If Natsuki had thought that she had blushed strongly any time before now, then she was very much mistaken as her face turned so red and hot, that she thought that she was going to pass out from heatstroke.

Shizuru leaned back from placing her kiss on Natsuki's cheek, her own cheeks also lightly flaming as she gave Natsuki a shy smile.

Natsuki slowly raised her hand to her cheek, and lightly brushed against the spot that Shizuru's lips had been with the tips of her fingers. She then gave Shizuru a shy questioning look, as she still couldn't quite get her voice to work for her.

Shizuru let out a light giggle at Natsuki's behaviour, and opened her mouth to answer Natsuki's unspoken question. "That was for Natsuki being so cute and sweet to me today, taking such good care of me, and for becoming my friend," Shizuru replied, as she gave Natsuki a small smile and wink, before she turned around to start changing into her nightwear.

Natsuki could only stare at Shizuru's back for a few seconds more, before her brain finally caught up and she was able to mumble out a soft "thank you" before she too turned around to begin changing.

Shizuru felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, as she continued to change out of her clothes. Then once she and Natsuki were changed into the soft shifts, Natsuki took both of their regular clothes, and placed them all on top of the box in the corner, placing their footwear before it.

She then began going around the room, and took down two of the torches, placing their ends in the bucket of water and dousing their flames, before she places the two pieces of wood back in their respective sconces.

The cave was now only lit by one torch, and it caused the cave to have an even cozier, and slightly more intimate feel to it than it did before.

Natsuki shyly approached Shizuru, and gently taking the Elf's delicate fingers and twining them between her own slightly stronger ones, Natsuki nervously cleared her throat, and then began to speak.

"I know that it's a small cot but it should be able to hold the both of us fairly comfortably. So would you mind...sleeping with me?" Natsuki asked shyly, as she averted her eyes to the floor and waited for Shizuru's inevitable tease...which surprisingly...never came.

Shizuru gently pulled one of her hands free of Natsuki's, and reached forward to tilt the cobalt-haired girl's face back up to face her.

"I'd be honored to sleep with my Natsuki tonight," Shizuru replied, as she gave the still-nervous girl before her a sweet and caring smile.

Natsuki let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding, as she felt a wide grin spread across her face. "Alright! Then let's go to bed. It's been an exhausting day, and I know that I for one could use a good nights rest," Natsuki replied, as she gave Shizuru a slightly crooked smile, before she led the Elf over to her cot, and gently pulled her to sit down beside her.

Shizuru gave Natsuki back an answering smile, as she allowed herself to be pulled down onto the cot, and then she almost gasped in surprise as she felt her body suddenly being pulled back, as Natsuki lay down on the cot placing her back against the cave wall, and pulling Shizuru against her front.

It was a tight squeeze, and both girl's faces were flaming hot at such an intimate position, but they were also very comfortable against each other, and already they could both feel the gentle tug of sleep, as they both allowed their eyes to drift slowly shut, as they snuggled closely against each other.

"Night...Zuru..." Natsuki mumbled sleepily, as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight...Suki," Shizuru replied, as she felt a small tear gather at the corner of her eye and gently slip out, before she sighed softly in contentment, and also slipped peacefully into sleep.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Thanks to those who reviewed! =D

This is my 'gift-fic' to Leebot. Hope you enjoyed it, Suki ;3

Please don't forget to review guys! It keeps me motivated to keep on writing for you all! =3


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh! Smell that fresh morning air, Shizuru. Isn't it marvelous!" Natsuki exclaimed, as she and Shizuru once again stood out by the stream in the early morning sunlight.

Shizuru giggled lightly at Natsuki exuberance so early in the morning, and quickly nodded her head as she sat on a rock not too far away from Natsuki, who had gone over to the stream to get a drink of the cool refreshing liquid.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Natsuki continued excitedly as she bounded over to Shizuru, and stood grinning before the Elven girl.

Shizuru giggled again, before she opened her mouth to reply to Natsuki's question. But before she could even get the first word out, a very LOUD voice shattered the quiet of the forest around them, and Shizuru felt her face go pale as she immediately recognized the voice moving swiftly towards her and Natsuki's location.

"DAMMIT YOU TROUBLESOME ELF! WHEN I DRAG YOUR BUTT BACK TO YOUR FATHER, YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE PUNISHMENT OF A LIVEMINE!"

"Um, I think you meant 'lifetime'," a much quieter voice was heard, as the bushes just behind Natsuki and Shizuru moved to reveal two more Elves. Both had the traditional long, pointed, beautiful Elven ears, but one Elven girl had long wavy blond hair, while the other had short, slightly-spiky, mousy-brown hair.

Shizuru felt the air leave her body, as she breathed out under her breath, "Haruka...Yukino...you've found me."

"Darn right we found you!" Haruka exclaimed indignantly as she marched over to Shizuru, her heightened Elven hearing easily picking up Shizuru's mumbled words. "And just what the heck are you doing here, _gallapanting_ around with a _Human_!" Haruka continued to yell, as she came to a stop before Shizuru, and then pointed an accusing finger at Natsuki's face.

"Gallivanting, Haruka. You mean 'gallivanting'," Yukino said with a quiet sigh, as she stood slightly behind the shouting blond.

Natsuki's jaw had long since fallen open in total and complete shock, first at the unexpected Elven intrusion on her and Shizuru's private world, and then at the utter _loudness_ of the blond-haired Elf. Natsuki had _never_ in her _life_ heard an Elf raise her voice as loudly as this one was, and it was highly disconcerting and annoying to her.

Shizuru was feeling even more disconcerted than Natsuki, as all her instincts told...no _demanded..._that she flee. But she couldn't just leave Natsuki like that. Not after all that the Human girl had done for her...and she also didn't _want_ to leave Natsuki. She had grown so quickly attached to the azure-haired girl, that just the thought of leaving Natsuki's side caused her heart to thud painfully in her chest.

"And just who the hell are _you**, **_coming in here screaming and shouting like a crazy person," Natsuki exclaimed, as she gave the blond a steely-eyed glare.

"You _dare_ talk to me like some kind of _commoner_, you impotent Human!" Haruka screeched, as she moved forward into Natsuki's personal space, and went eye-to-eye with the green-eyed girl.

"Impudent," Yukino corrected with a light blush at Haruka's newest verbal slip.

Natsuki felt a snarl work its way onto her lips, and her hand twitched violently as she fought back the urge to deck the loud-mouthed Elf before her.

Then suddenly a pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around her twitching fist, and Natsuki looked over at Shizuru who gave her a slightly pleading look.

Natsuki let out a huge irritated sigh, but she nonetheless gave Shizuru's hands a tight squeeze, and with some mental effort made herself step back, and away from the aggravating blond Elf.

"That's better you Human dog. Know who your true master is," Haruka said with a wide smirk.

She never saw Natsuki's fist coming, knocking her out cold.

When Haruka reawakened what felt like hours to her, but was in reality just a few minutes, she found herself lying prone on the ground, her head resting in Yukino's lap while the brown-haired Elf gently ran her fingers through her blond locks.

Haruka was almost tempted to just allow herself to lay there for a few more precious moments, then she heard the murmur of low voices, and painfully turned her head to the side and saw that so-dead-once-she-got-up Human getting her fist being blown on by Shizuru.

Haruka felt a nasty snarling frown mar her face, and she immediately sat up and struggled to her feet with Yukino's help. She then lifted her arm, pointed angrily at Natsuki and Shizuru, and was about to open her mouth to deliver verbal retribution upon the Human when a new silky-smooth voice cut in, and Haruka felt her teeth snap shut so hard and fast, that they chattered violently against each other.

"My my Shizuru love. You _certainly_ are causing your father and I nothing but problems. Is this any way to treat your future husband?" the darkly-smooth asked as a tall, handsome, dark-haired male Elf stepped out of the forest's shadows, and into everyone's view.

And right behind the male Elf another shadow stepped out, this person slightly taller and a bit older-looking, but no less good-looking than the younger Elf that he now stood beside.

"Reito...Daddy..." Shizuru breathed out, as she unconsciously placed her body protectively before Natsuki's.

"Shizuru," the older Elf said in a rich and powerful voice, as the wind ruffled the same chestnut-coloured hair on his head, that matched Shizuru's tawny locks exactly in colour. His hair didn't even show any evidence of gray or white, as unlike Humans, Elves had a much longer lifespan and so physically aged at much slower rate than Humans.

"You are bringing much shame upon our Tribes by running away like this, Shizuru. Do you have _any_ idea how much you've embarrassed me! You _know_ that your marriage to Reito will ensure that our Tribe will continue to rule the Woodland Elven Tribes. This childish behaviour of yours will **not** be tolerated. You _will_ be coming back with us _right now_, and this Human that you seem to have taken up with, will be brought back with us to stand trial for not only trespassing on Elven Land, but for also harboring the Elven Princess for whatever reprehensible reasons she was plotting," Shizuru's father said, as he took a threatening step towards Natsuki. Shizuru could do nothing more than stare at her father imploringly, as she struggled to think of something..._anything_...to do or say to get herself, and especially Natsuki, out of this predicament.

"You lay _one_ foul Elven finger on my daughter, and I will not only _cut off_ that finger but the _entire_ hand and arm as well," a new powerful and loud voice boomed from across the stream, in the direction of the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf.

Natsuki quickly turned around in shock, as she looked out across the meadow laid out on the other side of the stream, and saw a group of horses galloping hard and fast towards them. Once the riders reached the small group, Natsuki was finally able to look up into _very_ angry and disappointed verdant-green eyes that hers took after, and she let out a breath that she had been holding ever since Shizuru's father had threatened to take her away.

"Father..." Natsuki breathed out softly, as she watched the other riders pull their horses to a stop beside her father.

"Mai, Mikoto and...Tate...Tate, what are _you_ doing here?" Natsuki asked with a slight growl in her voice, as she eyed the two-toned sandy-haired male, who had settled his horse on her father's left side, with Mai on her father's right, and Mikoto sitting behind Mai clinging to her waist with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Natsuki! You're in trouble with your dad! He said Mai and I could come look for you, and Tate-dog decided to come along too!" Mikoto yelled out from her place behind Mai, as she waved enthusiastically at Natsuki.

"I keep telling you to _stop_ calling me that," Tate mumbled under his breath, as he began to lead his horse across the stream to retrieve his Natsuki.

"Halt, foolish Human! One of your kind has already desecrated my land, and has done who knows what to my daughter! You will **not** take a single step further, or by the Laws of the Woodland Elves there _will_ be war!" Shizuru's father bellowed out, as his clear-blue eyes flashed dangerously at Tate.

Tate gulped loudly, as he quickly backed up his horse until he was once again by Natsuki's father's side.

"War..._**war**_ you say, you arrogant Elf! First you _threaten_ my daughter, then you have the _audacity_ to threaten my future son-in-law with **war**! Well then, as the King of the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf, I say that if it's a war that you want, them mark my words you imbecilic Elf, then it will be war that you get!" Natsuki's father cried out, as he pulled a long, sharp-looking sword out from its sheath at his waist, and pointed it at Shizuru's father, who then also pulled out a wickedly-sharp looking blade, and pointed it at Natsuki's father, as they eyed each other with seething-hate from across the stream.

Natsuki and Shizuru could only turn and stare helplessly at each other, as the peaceful idyllic day that they had been enjoying imploded around them.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Please review and let me know what you all thought! =D

And as always a very BIG thank you to all those who took the time to review last chapter. It is _very_ much appreciated =3


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each other, a silent communication passing between them, as in each others eyes they saw regret that things had turned out this way, sadness that their time together would soon be over, and then steely determination as they both resolved to fix things before they got any worse.

Natsuki reached forward one last time for Shizuru's hand, and Shizuru also reached forward and grasped Natsuki's hands tightly between her own. They gave each other small heartbroken smiles, before they slowly began to pull away from each other, their fingertips brushing lightly against each other, before they separated from one another completely.

Shizuru turned around quickly trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes, and then standing up as straight as possible, Shizuru marched purposely over to her father.

Natsuki let out a deep resigned breath as she too turned around, then squared her shoulders, and walked with determined steps over to her father.

Once both Shizuru and Natsuki were by their father's sides, both girls took in a deep breath, and yelled simultaneously, "STOP!"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru's fathers both turned to their daughters, with equal looks of shock on their faces. Reito let a small smirk cross his face, as he continued to watch the entertaining events unfolding before him.

"Daddy, please stop this! You _can't_ declare war on the Humans. What would happen to our people if you did that! We don't want another war staining the ground red with our Elven kins blood. That happened once already in a time before I was born, but you were still a young Elf back then. You still remember what it was like to lose friends...family. I lost my uncle that I never got to know in that battle...your brother...so please Daddy..._please_ don't do this. I'll marry Reito, and I won't give anymore trouble. I promise. So please Daddy...stop this," Shizuru pleaded softly with her father, as she reached up his tall form, wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face against his chest.

Shizuru's father had slowly begun lowering his blade, as his daughter pleaded with him not to start a war. He now held the blade loosely by his side, as he wrapped his free arm around his daughter's petite waist, and releasing a light sigh, kissed the top of Shizuru's chestnut-haired head.

"Alright, Shizuru. I will not call war upon the Humans, but should they trespass upon our lands again, or even worse...harm my one and only precious daughter...then there will not be a hole big enough for them to crawl into where I will not hunt them down, and slay them where they cower. Do you hear me, oh 'mighty' King of the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf! Neither you _nor_ your daughter **ever** set foot on my land again, or I will not be so lenient next time," Shizuru's father yelled across the stream towards Natsuki's father, as he slowly released Shizuru and carefully re-sheathed his blade.

"Pah! You're lucky that my daughter has convinced me to spare your worthless life today, Elf. Otherwise your blood would have stained my sword this day. Come now, Natsuki. It's time for us to go home," Natsuki's father said, as he held his hand down towards his daughter, who quickly grasped it, and was pulled up onto the back of her father's horse.

Natsuki spared one final glance back, as her father turned his horse around, and his small rescue party began making their way back towards the Kingdom. Natsuki's pained green eyes met Shizuru's equally-pained crimson eyes, and they both whispered a silent "goodbye" to each other, as Shizuru's father led his own small group back into the forest.

Natsuki felt as if her heart was breaking, and she did her best to hold back her tears, as she held on tightly to her father's waist, as they began heading back towards the Kingdom.

Shizuru felt as if her heart were splitting in two, as she felt Reito's arm slide around her waist, as he pulled her tightly against his body, as they all continued to make their way towards the Elven village.

_Natsuki..._

_Shizuru..._

Both girls called out desperately in their hearts and minds to each other, as they each struggled with the fact that they may never get to see each other again.

************

As Natsuki continued to bounce along on the horse's back behind her father, she heard the sound of more horse hooves pounding hard against the ground, and she looked around her father's broad shoulders to see the Captain of her father's guard riding hard and fast towards them. He was leading a small unit of five men all dressed in armor with the crest of the Kingdom, a Silver Wolf howling skywards with the image of a full white moon behind him, encircled by a blue background, showing proudly on the fronts of their armor.

Once the Captain and his men had thundered to a halt before the King, the Captain sat up straight in his saddle, and saluted the King smartly.

"Your Majesty, Captain Takeda reporting, sir! I apologize again that the King did not wish to take any of his men with him on this search mission. I should have continued to insist that the King at least take his Captain along with him, to ensure that the King fell under no harm!" Takeda proclaimed, as he continued to sit ramrod straight in his saddle, never dropping his salute towards his King.

Natsuki's father walked his horse over towards his Captain of the Guard, and stared into his eyes for about a minute without saying a word. Takeda didn't so much as blink, as he looked back into his King's steely-eyed stare.

Then suddenly without warning the King began to laugh, and then reached forward to slap Takeda lightly on the shoulder.

"At ease my boy. It is not you or your men's fault that I did not take my guard with me. I was just going to 'pick-up' my wayward daughter. I did not need protecting for this job, as it is a father's duty to watch over his own daughter and to...punish her...when she strays too far away from home. You understand that, Natsuki? When we get back to the castle, you will have a _lot_ to answer for," Natsuki father stated, as he began to lead his horse past Takeda and the rest of his men.

"Yes Father, I understand," Natsuki replied, as she rested her forehead wearily against her father's back.

Mikoto let out a light snicker, as she heard that Natsuki was still in deep trouble, and earned a light smack on the leg from Mai, who gave the dark-haired girl a disapproving stare from the corner of her plum-coloured eyes, as she also began leading her horse past Takeda towards the castle. Mikoto let out a light grumble, before she latched her arms tightly around her Mai's waist, and snuggled her face against the flame-haired girl's back. Mai let out a light sigh, before she allowed a small indulgent smile to cross her lips, and she gently rubbed the spot on Mikoto's leg that she had just smacked, earning a happy purr from Mikoto in response.

Then finally Tate began to make his way past Takeda, and as the eyes of both young men met each other, a crackle of resentful energy passed between their twin glares. And as Tate continued to walk his horse past Takeda's, he heard the unmistakable voice of the King further up ahead, as he spoke none-too-quietly to his daughter, saying that "sometimes it was a shame that Takeda was not born to a noble family, and that she and Tate had been promised to each other from birth. And as his Captain of the Guards, and Natsuki's own personal Knight, Takeda would have made an excellent fiance for her."

Natsuki only scowled into her father's back as he said all this, as to her she already had her hands full just dealing with Tate on a daily basis. The very _last_ thing she needed was to also have to deal with Takeda.

Takeda allowed a small smirk to cross his lips, as he looked smugly back at Tate, as they both heard the King's words. Tate frowned with displeasure at Takeda, before he allowed a smug smile of his own to cross his lips, as he whispered to the Knight as he continued past him, "but Natsuki is still _mine_, and will never be yours, _commoner_."

Takeda felt his features twist with rage, as he watched Tate ride off laughing. Takeda then let out a loud cry as he spurred his horse and men forward, and created a living shield around the King and his small group, by surrounding them on all sides with himself and the guard.

They all rode on for a while longer, before they finally reached the massive stone wall that wrapped around the entire Kingdom. Once the guards at the top of the wall saw the King and his party approaching, they immediately began to lower the drawbridge situated in the center of the great wall.

Once the bridge was down, they all rode through and began traveling up the long paved path, that wound its way up through the middle of the city. All the people who were walking around stopped and then began cheering as they saw their King, the Princess, the future Prince, and the King's Guard. The King immediately began waving back to his people, as he and his party rode past, and continued upwards towards the majestic castle sitting on a slight crest at the end of the path.

Once they had all made it to the front of the castle's giant, mahogany and ivory-trimmed doors, the guards in front of the doors slowly opened it, and they all led their horses through the huge door, and into the castle courtyard. There they were immediately descended upon by horse groomers, and the King's squires, and they all began to dismount to leave the horses in their capable hands.

"Natsuki! Hiro! Oh, thank goodness you're both back! I was so worried about the two of you, I sent Takeda off to find you, even though you had _ridiculously_ told him not to accompany you," the voice of the Queen could be heard, as everyone looked up and saw her descending the pearly-white steps leading down from the castle itself into the courtyard. She had the same midnight-blue hair as her daughter, and piercing silvery-gray eyes, that usually held compassion and warmth, but were now filled with anger and reproach for her wayward daughter and husband.

"Saeko, darling, love, how are you my dear? I'm back home. Safe and sound. So, there is no need to get upset," Hiro, the King who had just threatened war upon the Elves, now tried to placate his wife who had a reputation of having a wicked temper, and he did not want to have that deadly weapon turned upon him at this time.

"Hello, Mother," Natsuki said quietly, as she moved into her mother's open waiting arms, and was enveloped by her mother's warmth.

"Hello, my baby. You've been off causing trouble again. You _know_ that you worry your Father and I terribly when you run off like you do. You do realize that I will have to punish you for this, don't you?" Saeko said with true regret in her voice, as she lovingly smoothed away her baby girl's dark locks from her face.

"Yes, Mother," Natsuki replied quietly, as she allowed her mother to lead her up the stairs towards the front doors, which were being held open by two impeccably dressed servants.

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief as Natsuki distracted her mother from giving him the verbal thrashing that he knew he was still going to get later, and he began following his wife and child up the stairs, and into the grand hall of the castle.

"Come along, Mai and Mikoto. I haven't forgotten you two dears, for being such good friends to my daughter, and going along to help find her. I will have the Master Chef make you those little cream puffs that you like so much, Mikoto. And Mai, you can help me decide on Natsuki's punishment," the Queens's voice drifted back down the stairs towards the two girls, and they both grinned at each other, before hurrying up the stairs after the Royal Family, hearing Natsuki groan loudly as the word 'punishment' assaulted her ears once again.

Tate gave Takeda one last spiteful look, before he followed along behind everyone else into the castle, a little miffed that the Queen hadn't offered to give him any little cream puffs, for also going off to help bring Natsuki back.

Takeda let out a small grunt of disgust towards Tate's back, before he shouted out a couple of orders, and then began to lead his men back towards the Royal Army barracks.

Once inside the castle itself, Natsuki was led up the grand winding staircase up towards her room, with her mother's arm wrapped firmly around her waist, as if to prevent any further escape.

Natsuki's mind began to drift as she thought of a crimson-eyed girl, with flowing chestnut locks and beautiful pointed Elven ears, and her heart clenched as she despaired of ever getting to see her again.

_Shizuru..._

************

Shizuru felt a light whisper on the wind that brushed faintly along her cheek, and she raised her head and looked back in the direction of the Kingdom, as her mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Natsuki.

_Natsuki_...Shizuru thought longingly to herself as she was continued to be led along by Reito, who still had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Haruka walked before her alongside her father, and Yukino walked behind her and Reito, the two of them acting as guards for the Elven Leader, his daughter, and her fiance.

Shizuru released a light sigh, as she knew that Haruka and Yukino really didn't have to act as personal guards, as now that they were getting closer to the Elven Village, the forest and the treetops would be filled with Elven Archers and Hunters, who were always stationed around the Village, keeping careful watch of the forest, and making sure that nothing disturbed the peaceful quiet of the Elven lives that they protected.

Finally their small group pushed through a small section of bushes, and once they had cleared them and were on the other side, they stood on the outskirts of the Elven Village. It was a massive village, with large and small tree-houses set high up in the treetops, and equally large and small wooden homes spread out on the forest floor.

As Shizuru continued to walk forward, chafing under the continued secure hold that Reito had around her waist, Shizuru suddenly heard a loud female voice call out her name, and her knees almost went weak with relief as she immediately recognized the voice.

"Chie..." Shizuru breathed out softly, as she worked her way out of Reito's grasp, so that she could hurry over to the dark-haired girl, and clasp hands with her once they were before each other.

"The one and only!" the dark-haired girl replied with a wide smirk, as she looked over her shoulder towards Reito. "Hey lover-boy, try not to hog Shizuru all to yourself. That's the reason she keeps running away from you."

Reito just gave Chie a small mocking bow, before he began to make his way towards the Elven Council Halls, following after Shizuru's father.

Chie sniffed her nose at Reito's retreating back, before she turned towards Shizuru ready to make a quip about how much she really didn't like the guy, when she was taken aback by the tears shining in Shizuru's garnet-red eyes.

"Whoa whoa, hey! Shizuru, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Reito! Did that slimy jerk do something to you? I swear that if he did, I'll put my foot so far up his as..."

"No no, Chie. It isn't Reito," Shizuru interrupted the other girl. "It's...something else...someone else..." Shizuru continued softly, as she looked down towards the ground, trying to avoid Chie's inquisitive stare.

"Hmm, this sounds like something that Aoi should hear too. So come along, Ms Elven Princess. You've got a lot of s'plaining to do," Chie quipped, as she rested her arm across Shizuru's shoulders, and began leading the chestnut-haired girl towards her home, set back in the farther reaches of the Elven Village, in the area reserved for Elven 'Royalty'.

Shizuru felt a relieved sigh softly escape her lips, as she once again felt the warmth and care of being home with her friends and fellow Elves. She honestly didn't like having to keep running away from them. She just couldn't stand the idea of being forced to marry Reito. But to ensure that her family remained the Head Elven Leaders, and to make her father happy, Shizuru would finally stop trying to run away from her responsibility and marry Reito.

Shizuru spared a final glance off in the direction of the Kingdom of the Silver Wolf, before she turned her head back forward with a soft sigh, and allowed herself to be led home by Chie.

_I'll never forget you, Natsuki...for as long as I live...I will **never** forget you..._

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought =D

And of course a BIG thank you to all those who took the time to review my last chapter! It is very much appreciated! =3


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Aww, why all the sad faces people :p

Natsuki and Shizuru had to get separated at _some_ point, but that's why I made _sure_ to give you all the first 4 chapters full of fluffy ShizNat goodness ;3

But don't worry. ShizNat will _always_ find a way ;3

* * *

As Shizuru walked through the Elven Village, being led along by Chie who still had a comforting arm slung across her shoulders, Shizuru suddenly heard a child-like shout. Then suddenly there were many voices of children calling her name, and Shizuru suddenly found herself surrounded by about a dozen Elven children, all smiling and grinning happily at her.

Shizuru felt a laugh bubble up and out of her, as she lowered herself to the height of the Elven children.

"Shizuru-sis! Shizuru-sis! You're back! We thought you'd gone away and left us forever. Please don't leave us again, Shizuru-sis," the little voices called out, as Shizuru reached forward and smoothed down the hair of a small Elven girl with wheat-blond hair, who was sucking her finger and looking up at Shizuru with wide hazel eyes.

"Still popular with the village children, I see," Chie said with a slight smirk, as she looked down at Shizuru being clamored over by all the kids surrounding her.

Shizuru just let out another happy laugh, as she tenderly patted the head of a dark-haired Elven boy, and then began to speak to the children. "I'm sorry my darlings, I won't run off anymore and leave you all behind. I promised my mother that I would always look out for the children in our village, and that means each...and every...single one of you," here Shizuru gently poked a few of the children's noses, causing them to let out delighted giggles.

"My, you still have a way with the kids, Shizuru," a new voice spoke up, and Shizuru looked up with a smile on her face, as a young female Elf with long, flowing brown hair walked towards her.

"Aoi," Shizuru said softly, as she rose gracefully from her stooping position, and greeted the other girl with a hug.

"It's good to have you back with us again," Aoi said with a gentle smile, as she stepped lightly out of Shizuru's embrace, and then turned to Chie. "And you, Ms Chie. Come here," Aoi said, while crooking her finger in a 'come here' motion.

Chie allowed a wide grin to spread across her face as she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Aoi, and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

All the kids began crying out "ewww and cooties", which just made Chie and Aoi pull back from each other and laugh. Chie then wrapped her arms around Aoi's waist from behind, and rested her chin on Aoi's shoulder as they both turned to face Shizuru.

"Still scandalizing the children, I see," Shizuru said with a light smirk.

"Well, you know unlike the Humans, we Elves have absolutely no problems with being with someone of the same sex. I mean we live for hundreds of years. We have no control over who we fall in love with, whether it be with a male Elf or female. And it would get awfully lonely if we were to hold ourselves back from love, just because the person we happened to fall for was of the same gender," Chie replied as she nuzzled Aoi's neck, and then gave it a light kiss.

The kids all moaned again, and then ran off shouting back that they would see their 'big sis' later, and that Chie and Aoi were 'cootie magnets.'

Shizuru chuckled as she watched the kids run off, and she spared a brief moment of thought for her mother, and the promise that she had made by her bedside as she lay dying. She had promised that she would become the village children's 'big sister', and would always watch over them since her mother would no longer be able to.

Shizuru let out a deep sigh, before she turned back towards her two friends, and gave them a gentle smile. "Let's go to my home. There is...a lot that I have to tell you about, that happened to me yesterday."

"Alright, Shizuru. You know that you can always tell us anything, and we'll always be here to listen or give a hand where we can," Aoi responded, as she leaned forward with Chie still attached to her back, and linked her arm through Shizuru's.

"What would I ever do without you two," Shizuru replied with a light teasing tone, as she and her two friends began walking in the direction of her home.

"You'd have to depend on Haruka, and that's a horror too terrible to even _think_ about," Chie answered with a shudder, as she moved to Aoi's free side, and linked her fingers through that our her Elven soulmate.

Aoi looked over at Chie as she felt her fingers interlace with hers, and gave Chie's hand a light squeeze.

"Yes, that would be...unfortunate," Shizuru said with a light giggle, as they all continued walking through the village towards Shizuru's home. Every now and then Shizuru would wave at a passing Elf as they made their way through the village, running whatever tasks and errands they had to do.

"Which is why you are _very_ lucky to have us," Chie replied, with her trademark roguish grin.

Shizuru let out a full pleased laugh, as they finally came to the area set aside for her home, her father's home, and Reito's temporary home. And as Shizuru, Aoi, and Chie all made their way towards Shizuru's beautifully-built wooden structure, which was surrounded on all sides by colourful flowers of every kind, blooming cheerfully under the warm sun filtering in through the leafy treetops, Shizuru finally allowed herself to fully relax. She led Chie and Aoi inside, and after offering to and then making them some fragrant tea, they all settled down in the comfy chairs in Shizuru's guest area, and she began to tell them all about the midnight-blue haired girl with vibrant, sparkling verdant-green eyes, who had in the space of a day and a night, captured her heart.

************

"Mmm, yum! These cream puffs are sooo good. Here Mai, try one!" Mikoto cried out, as she scampered across Natsuki's large, four-poster bed towards the peach-haired girl to give her a taste of her cream.

Mai, who was sitting on the opposite end of Natsuki's bed, allowed the dark-haired girl to place her finger before her mouth, where Mai then leaned forward and lightly licked the cream puff filling from Mikoto's finger.

"It's good isn't it, Mai!" Mikoto cried excitedly, before she scurried back over to the other side of the bed, and to the tray of puffs that were sitting on the dresser beside Natsuki's bed.

"Why don't you two go get a room or something," Natsuki grumbled under her breath from the soft, cushy chair facing her bed that she was slouching down grumpily in.

"Now now, Natsuki. I know that you're not happy with the...punishment...that your mother cooked up for you. Being forced to go out on a horse riding _date_ with Tate can't be very fun. I tried to suggest other less...unpleasant...ideas for punishment to her, but you know how your mother can get once she's made up her mind about something. And she'd decided that you and Tate aren't spending enough time together with each other," Mai replied, as she licked a bit of stray cream from her lips. Mai's light purple eyes then softened as she looked over at her miserable-looking best friend, as Natsuki just grunted in reply.

"I know that you miss, Shizuru. From what you've told me, she seems like a very special person, and not at all like the Elves who our parents usually have to deal with, when they have to attend to court matters," Mai said quietly, as she leaned back on the headboard of Natsuki's bed, and then felt Mikoto snuggled up against her side, having satisfied herself with her sugary treats for now.

Mai smiled gently down at the dark-haired head cuddled up against her shoulder, as she lightly ran her fingers through Mikoto's ebony strands. Mikoto let out a light purr, as she snuggled even closer against Mai.

"So, how are things going with you, your parents, and Mikoto?" Natsuki asked gruffly, avoiding the painful topic of Shizuru for now.

Mai looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling for a few seconds, before she replied, "well it was tough at first, as you know. When we first found Mikoto two years ago lost, alone, and battered in the forest out past the Kingdom walls, my parents immediately decided to take her in. She didn't have any memory of how she had ended up alone and hurt in the forest, and she had no recollection of her own parents or family. She was all alone in the world. And you _know_ how my parents are. Being one of the chief advisers of your father's court, my parents are always doing their best to lend a helping hand to those who are less fortunate than us. That's why this Kingdom thrives so well. Everyone does their best to see that the citizens are all well-taken care of. And Mikoto is no exception. She's flourished under my parents care and support, and besides you of course Natsuki, Mikoto is my best friend," Mai said with a tender smile, as she placed a light kiss on the now-sleeping Mikoto's forehead.

Natsuki looked at Mai and Mikoto lying so peacefully beside each other on her bed, and she let out a quiet, sad sigh.

"Yeah...I do miss Shizuru. It's crazy! We only knew each other for a day and a night, but it just felt like...like...I'd known her my whole life, ya know," Natsuki finished quietly.

"That's why they call them _Soulmates_, Natsuki. They're the person that your heart and soul instantly 'clicks' with, even if you've only known that person for a very short time. Your soul knows _immediately_ who this person is and what they mean to you, and no matter what your mind my say about it, your soul will _always_ recognize its other half. I think that Shizuru is your other half, Natsuki. Just like Mikoto is mine...and I think that you need to be with Shizuru," Mai said quietly, as she continued to stroke her fingers gently through Mikoto's hair.

"But I **can't** see her! Weren't you listening when I told you about everything that happened. My father almost declared _war_ on the Elves, and it would have been all my fault...I can't see Shizuru...not now...not ever..." Natsuki trailed off as tears came to her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away.

"Who says anything about your father having to _know_ about you seeing her," Mai said mildly, as she watched Natsuki's face out of the corner of her eye.

Natsuki's body went still, and she looked suspiciously at Mai.

"And just what exactly do you mean by _that_?" Natsuki asked as she leaned forward in her seat, trying to mask the small surge of excitement that she felt, as she waited to hear what Mai had to say.

"Duran," Mai answered, with a matter-of-fact nod.

"Duran?" Natsuki asked with a confused expression on her face. "What exactly does Duran have to do with any of this?"

"Everything. He has _everything_ to do with this, as he's going to be the one to help you get together with Shizuru," Mai replied, with a sly twinkle in her amethyst eyes.

"Okay, now you've lost me. Please tell me how this hair-brained plan of yours is supposed to work," Natsuki asked as she leaned back in her chair, but made sure to pay full attention to everything that Mai had to say.

"Well, you have that..._thing_...with Duran," Mai started.

"That _thing_? Just what _thing_ are you talking about, Mai?" Natsuki asked with an incredulous rise of her eyebrow.

"You know...that...that...mind-reading _thing_ that you two have with each other," Mai answered, as her cheeks brightened with a slightly embarrassed blush.

"Oi! I told you to _never_ mention that out loud. What if someone heard you," Natsuki hissed at Mai, who gave Natsuki an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I _had_ to say it, as you were being way too dense to figure out what I was talking about," Mai replied with a teasing smile.

Natsuki let out a light grunt as she sat back in her chair, and then gave Mai a slightly uncomfortable look. "You know that besides you, only my parents know about it, and they were hoping that this..._ability_...would manifest itself when they introduced Duran and I to each other when we were younger. Only one generation every 500 years ever gains this ability, and lucky me I was 'chosen' to receive it. It's said that those born with the ability, will one day also be able to do even greater and more astounding things. That's a lot of responsibility. And I don't want it. The only good thing about it all, is that I get to communicate with Duran in a way that most would never even dream about. But again...what does all of this have to do with me being able to see Shizuru again?" Natsuki asked, as she gave Mai a curious look.

"Here, lemme show you," Mai answered, as she carefully moved her body out from under Mikoto's still-slumbering form. She then stood up and moved over to a table placed against the wall. Once at the table, Mai took a piece of blank parchment that was lying on the tabletop, and then she also took out the feathered quill from the inkwell, and began to scribble something on the parchment.

Natsuki watched her in silent curiosity, until Mai made a final flourish on the bottom of the page, and them walked back over towards Natsuki with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Here you go. Read it," Mai said with a smug smile, as she handed the parchment over to Natsuki. Natsuki eyed the parchment for a few seconds, as if it were a snake about to lash out and bite her, before she released a resigned sigh, and took the paper from Mai's hand.

Natsuki held up the parchment before her face, and began to read what Mai had written on it:

_Dear Shizuru,_

_I have been unable to stop thinking about you since we last parted. I want to see you again._

_I have sent Duran to find you and to give you this message, and you can send me back your reply the same way._

_Just tie your message around Duran's neck like I did, and please let me know if you also want to see me again._

_We can meet by the waterfall tomorrow night at midnight, as no one knows about the secret cave._

_I miss you, Shizuru. I don't want to spend the rest of my life never being able to see you again._

_So, please let me know if you will meet me by the waterfall tomorrow night._

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours truly, Natsuki._

"But...but...I can't send Shizuru this! It's too...too...sappy!" Natsuki wailed, as she waved the parchment in the air before Mai's face.

Mai rescued the paper from Natsuki's flailing hand, rolled it up tightly, wrapped a small piece of string that she had also taken off of Natsuki's table, and tied it securely around the parchment.

"You _are_ going to send this message to Shizuru by asking Duran to carry it for you, and I will hear _no_ further arguments about this," Mai said with a determined glare towards Natsuki, as she held out the tightly secured parchment to the cobalt-haired girl.

"Ugh, you drive me _crazy_," Natsuki replied, as she snatched the parchment from Mai's hand, and once again sat back grumpily in her chair, though a small smile that she couldn't quite hide began tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Oi Mai, do you really think that this will work...that Shizuru will want to see me again..." Natsuki asked quietly, as she looked down at the parchment that she held carefully in her hand.

"From all that you've told me about her and the time that you two spent together with each other...yeah...I'm sure. And I bet that she's missing you as much as you're missing her right now," Mai answered with a gentle smile.

Natsuki inhaled a deep breath of air, and then slowly released it as she tightened her hand slightly around the parchment. Then looking up at Mai with determination shining in her emerald-green eyes, Natsuki answered.

"I'll do it. I'll send Shizuru the message."

* * *

**AN 2:** I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know by leaving a review! =3

And even though I made some of you sad, Thank You to all those who left a review. It is _very_ much appreciated =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** - Back by popular demand...the next chapter of _An Elf and a Wolf _=D

Hope you all enjoy~ =3

* * *

Shizuru lay wrapped up in her soft bedsheets in her darkened home, her sleep lightly disturbed by constant images of a beautiful azure-haired Human, with brilliant green eyes holding her hand out for Shizuru to take so that they could run away together.

Shizuru murmured lightly in her sleep until a soft white light penetrated through her closed eyelids, and she groggily blinked her eyes open. The sight that greeted her scarlet-red eyes caused a radiant smile to spread across her face, and she immediately sat up in bed to hold her arms out to hold the small being flitting about happily over her head.

"Lily," Shizuru breathed out softly, as the small flying pixie darted into Shizuru's open arms, and was brought instantly into a warm embrace.

"Oh Lily, I've missed you so. So much has happened since we last met, and I don't know what I should do," Shizuru said in a small, lost voice as she looked down at the small fairy creature sitting in the upturned palms of her hands.

A soft and ancient language issued from the pixie's mouth, and Shizuru's pointed elven ears twitched lightly at what her pixie friend was saying.

"You say that you know of what's happened, and that's why you came to visit me? A wolf is waiting for me by the edge of the forest? A Silver Wolf? Are you absolutely sure about this?" Shizuru asked in an excited whisper, as she swung her legs off of her bed and quickly rose to her feet.

The pixie said something with a bit of an indignant air, which caused Shizuru to giggle softly as she carefully placed the pixie on her wooden dresser top.

"I apologize, Lily. I know of course that you would _never_ get a message wrong that you had been tasked in delivering. You say that Duran the Silver Wolf asked you to bring me to him. Knowing that all Woodland creatures can communicate in their own way with each other, I'm _very_ happy that it was you who was chosen to bring me this message," Shizuru smiled softly over at the little pixie who twirled up into the air excitedly.

The little pixie flitted about until Shizuru finished getting ready, then followed the honey-haired Elf to the wooden front door, and watched as Shizuru quietly eased it open. The village was completely quiet as it was fairly late into the night, and most of the woodland elves were already fast asleep.

Shizuru glanced up at her pixie friend and gave her a quick nod, and then tried not to giggle too loudly as Lily twirled quickly in the air, raining down a fine magical faerie dust that completely covered Shizuru's body.

"Now I'll be able to sneak passed all the forest guards, and reach Duran without being seen," Shizuru said with a pleased smile, as she looked down at her body covered in the pixie dust. While no one else could see the faint sparkle of the dust covering her, Shizuru knew that she could walk right by her own father, and he'd never know that she'd gone by. Faerie magic dust was _very_ powerful and Lily, as one of Shizuru's closest friends, was always happy and willing to share some whenever Shizuru wanted to get away from the over-bearing watch of her father, and her loathsome fiance Reito.

Shizuru quickly brought the cowl of her cloak up to cover her head, even though she really didn't need to cover her face. She just wanted to protect herself from the slight chill that had seeped into the air, and she wrapped her cloak tightly around herself to protect her body as well. Then with a quick nod of her head to Lily, Shizuru stepped out of her home, pulled the door closed softly behind herself, and followed quickly along behind her pixie friend who led the way through the forest towards the waiting Silver Wolf.

**~o~o~o~**

Duran had been sitting at the edge of the Elven forest for a little while, when his ears pricked up at the sound of light footsteps traveling along the forest floor towards him. He immediately recognized the scent of the person coming towards him as 'Shizuru', the Elf his Human pack-mate Natsuki had introduced him to the night before. Duran liked this Elf Shizuru, as she made his Natsuki _warm_. The non-verbal connection he shared with his pack-mate nearly vibrated with warmth when Natsuki was near the Elf. Shizuru made his Natsuki happy, and that was more than enough for Duran to want to help the two of them in any way he could.

Eventually the Elven girl appeared to shimmer in and out of the moonlit darkness, until she finally shimmered fully into existence before him. Once she became fully visible Duran immediately bounded over to her, and began happily licking her face when she knelt down before him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug, and a low rumble of pleasure thrummed through his chest.

Duran then looked up at the small flying pixie, and communicated with his mind his pleasure at Lily granting his request to bring Shizuru to him. The little pixie danced around in the air over his head, and made a sound of happy pleasure at being able to assist him. He then asked the pixie to let Shizuru know about the little important note tied around his neck, which the pixie immediately did. Shizuru ruffled her fingers through the soft hair around Duran's neck, and found the small parchment that Lily told her in her musical language was waiting there for her.

Shizuru gently removed the parchment from Duran's neck, opened it, and read the short message inside. A small, beautiful smile crossed her lips as she read the message then she rolled it back up, closed her eyes, and let out a soft happy sigh. She then re-opened her eyes, and glanced up at Lily who read the silent request in Shizuru's ruby-red eyes. In response Lily twirled about quickly in the air, which caused a large leaf from a tree high above them to loosen, and gently float down to Shizuru's open hand. Shizuru then held the leaf out towards Lily, and softly asked her friend to scribe a message on the leaf for her. Lily twirled again and magically words began appearing on the leaf in shimmering elegant script. The message was short, but conveyed all the warmth Shizuru felt when she thought of the dark-haired girl.

_**I will meet you tomorrow at midnight by the waterfall, my dear Natsuki. Please take care until then.**_

_**~ Yours, Shizuru**_

Once the message had been written onto the leaf, Shizuru carefully rolled the leaf up and tied it up with the same bit of twine that had held Natsuki's message, and lightly tied the message around Duran's neck.

The great wolf leaned forward to lick Shizuru's face a few more times, which caused her to giggle softly as she gave him a tight hug in return.

"Please deliver my message to Natsuki, dear Duran. I look forward to being with your Human companion again soon," Shizuru murmured into the silvery scruff of Duran's neck before she pulled back and watched the wolf turn, and head back into the darkness from where he first came. She then slowly rose to her feet, and hoped with all her heart that she would indeed be able to see Natsuki again soon.

Shizuru then turned on her heel and headed back towards her forest home, with Lily alighting gently on her shoulder for the journey back.

Unknown to Shizuru in the darkest part of the forest, malevolent purple eyes followed her path back to the elven village, and a low cruel laugh drifted softly into the darkness.

**~o~o~o~**

"I can not _believe_ that THIS is the _punishment_ that Mother has come up for me," Natsuki wailed, as she gripped tightly to the horse reins she held in her hands. She was sitting astride one of her favourite horses, a sleek black stallion, in front of the castle's horse stables. Mai standing beside the horse, reached up and gently patted Natsuki's thigh before she spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't convince your mother to come up with a less...onerous...punishment for you, Natsuki. I really did try but you know that once the Queen has decided on something, absolutely _nothing_ is going to change her mind...kind of like a certain princess I know," Mai said with a light grin towards her aggravated friend.

Natsuki let out a small unamused huff of air, as she wheeled her horse around impatiently.

"And I can _not_ believe that this jerk-off is actually making me wait this long for him. If I have to be forced to spend the entire day in his company, the least the idiot could do is get here on time," Natsuki continued with rising irritation.

Mai sighed softly as she reached forward and gently gripped the bridle around the horse's head, to calm the animal's nervous stepping which was being fed to him by Natsuki's impatient tugging on his reins.

"Natsuki, remember that _you_ actually came out here _early_ because, as you said, you wanted to get this day over and done with as soon as possible. So _please_ try to show a bit more patience. Making the horse nervous enough to possibly throw you isn't the best way to start this day. In fact, think about the message that you received early this morning from a certain someone. _That_ should help you take your mind off this day out with Tate," Mai said with a light smirk, which grew when she saw her dark-haired friend's eyes light up with pleasure. Natsuki finally settled down enough for Mai to release her hold on the horse; no longer worried that the animal would toss her ansty friend onto the ground below.

"You're absolutely right, Mai," Natsuki said in an excited voice to her friend, as her eyes lit up with the memory of receiving Shizuru's reply from Duran in the wee early hours of the morning. She had snuck out of her room and headed down into a dark, hidden corner of the courtyard where she'd been greeted by Duran with playful, happy licks all over her face. She'd eagerly embraced her friend, and then quickly taken the message from around Duran's neck. Her eyes had lit up with child-like glee when she'd seen that the message had been written on a leaf with shimmering, magical lettering. A deep sigh of pleasure had escaped her, as she thought of being with the mystical Elven girl again soon.

Another sigh of pleasure escaped Natsuki's lips now, she sat on her horse with a half-dreamy expression that caused Mai to giggle lightly.

"Good morning, my Princess. I'm very pleased that you've decided to spend the day with me," a deep, male voice unpleasantly shook Natsuki out of her daydreams, and she looked over with a scowl in Tate's direction, as the sandy-haired young man rode up beside her on his own stallion. He carried a small wicker basket on the pommel of his saddle, and a bright grin covered his face. Natsuki's scowl only deepened, as Tate brought his horse to stand alongside hers.

"I figured that we could have a picnic for lunch while we were out," Tate continued saying, as he flashed Natsuki what he believed to be his most rakish grin.

Mai thought if the expression on Natsuki's face could get any darker, Tate would be struck by lightning as the thunderclouds gathered in Natsuki's dark-green eyes.

"That's a nice idea, Tate. Now you and Natsuki should hurry along. The sooner you both leave, the sooner you can get on with the rest of the day," Mai quickly piped up, as she grabbed the front of the reins to both horses, and began leading them out to the castle gates.

_And the sooner Natsuki can come back and meet up with Shizuru later, without hopefully killing Tate,_ Mai thought wryly to herself.

Natsuki sat back in her saddle and grumbled softly to herself about stupid punishments, that involved going out on stupid picnics with certain stupid people.

Tate just did his best to pretend that he didn't hear _any_ of Natsuki's muttering, as he allowed Mai to lead their horses out the gate.

**~o~o~o~**

The midnight hour settled over the Land of the Silver Wolf and the Elven Forest, and Natsuki waited with barely-restrained excitement by the waterfall for Shizuru's arrival. She had arrived a bit early but she couldn't help herself. She'd had to endure an _entire_ day of Tate and his clumsy advances, and she just _really_ wanted to see and be with the beautiful Elven girl who so captivated her from first sight.

A sudden rustle in the bushes to her right caused Natsuki to shift into a guarded stance, which instantly relaxed when she saw the lovely elven girl who had filled her thoughts all day, gracefully step out onto the path that led to the waterfall.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki breathed out softly, as she watched the Elven girl approach her.

"I've missed you so mu..." Natsuki's words quickly cut off as Shizuru suddenly stepped right in front of her...and kissed her.

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, but then even more alarmingly they began to close, and her body began slumping down to the ground beneath her. The sound of wicked laughter came to her ears, as she began slipping into unconsciousness. Natsuki struggled to re-open her eyes to look up at Shizuru, and ask what the Elven girl had done to her, but instead she caught a glimpse of someone who was definitely _not_ Shizuru.

_No...no...no...,_ Natsuki cried out despairingly in her mind, and then the world around her swiftly faded to black.

**~o~o~o~**

Shizuru moved quickly through the forest, her feet practically dancing across the forest floor, as she hurried toward her reunion with Natsuki by the waterfall.

Lily had once again sprinkled her with her magical faerie dust, and so Shizuru skipped by the elven forest guard without a worry. And once she reached the forest's edge, Lily would wait there for Shizuru's return to help her re-enter the village unnoticed.

Finally they reached the edge of the forest, and Lily whispered a soft phrase in her pixie language, which caused Shizuru's invisibility to shimmer in and out, until the Elven girl was once again visible to the world around her.

Shizuru gave Lily a grateful smile for all her help, then with a happy wave she set off down the path towards the waterfall. Only a few minutes into the journey Shizuru saw a dark figure coming down the path, and she tensed to dart back into the forest when her enhanced Elven sight made out Natsuki's slender and attractive figure.

Shizuru allowed her body to relax and a soft smile came to her lips, as she hurried to reach the ebony-haired girl she'd daydreamed about all day long.

"Natsuki, I wasn't expecting you to come meet me halfway. I guess you _really_ wanted to see me," Shizuru teased with a light grin, which grew brighter at the answering grin on Natsuki's face.

"I just couldn't wait to see you again, Shizuru," Natsuki said in a low voice, as she swiftly closed the distance between them.

"Well, if I'd known that Natsuki wanted to see me _that_ badly I would have come earli..." Shizuru's words were cut off by the unexpected press of lips against her own.

An intense sense of alarm swept through her body, which began losing strength and slipping down towards the ground. Once she was on the ground, breathing shallowly as she struggled to keep her suddenly-heavy eyelids open, she saw the beautiful face of Natsuki morph into a face she'd never seen before.

"Sleep now, beautiful Shizuru. My mistress will be _very_ pleased with my work tonight, as I successfully captured _both_ Princesses of the realm. And with such ease!" A male voice that was practically bursting with pride in itself, issued from the mouth of the being before her.

"Shape...shifter..." Shizuru was able to gasp out, as darkness threatened the edges of her vision.

"Indeed I am. And a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear princess Shizuru of the Forest Elves. You and your fellow princess, Natsuki Kuga of the Silver Wolf Clan, will be making a little trip with me tonight to see my Mistress," the being before her practically chortled, as he bent over Shizuru's prone body and grinned down at her.

"Who...who...are you?" Shizuru asked weakly, as the last of her consciousness began to fade.

"Why, where are my manners? I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier, my dear. My name is Nagi...Nagi Artai. And you will be getting to know my Mistress and I _very_ well during your..._stay_...with us," the voice of Nagi slipped from being playful and light, to being heartless and cruel in a slit second, and Shizuru felt a shiver of despair run through her body.

_Oh Natsuki...Natsuki...what have we gotten ourselves into...,_ Shizuru cried silently to herself as consciousness finally fled her, and the visage of Nagi's cruelly smiling face was mercifully replaced by darkness.

* * *

**AN** - Really hope you all enjoyed! *Please* review as it keeps me creatively excited to produce more story for you all~ ^.^


End file.
